


I Care

by LHemlinger99



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHemlinger99/pseuds/LHemlinger99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SHORT STORY!!*   This is a story I wrote for school. It's about a boy named Louis Williams. He has a terrible life at school being bullied by a student named Liam James. It all goes unnoticed until Zayn Edwards steps in and does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Care

It was finally spring time in Ohio. The air was warm and crisp and the smell of flowers lingered outside. Everyone in the Williams house was up and getting ready for the busy day ahead. Louis Williams, however, was dreading what was in store for the day. All throughout his high school career he has been bullied by none other than the tall masculine boy known as Liam James. Louis was younger than most of the seniors in his class as he had skipped a grade in his younger years. Being seventeen he had a small frame and rather feminine features for a boy.  
Louis sat up and stretched out his tired limbs. Throwing his feet over the edge of the bed he trudged to his wardrobe to pick out a clean outfit. Deciding on dark wash blue jeans, a navy and red striped shirt and his red vans, he began getting ready for the day.  
While Louis was struggling another boy was living the life he always wanted. That boy was Zayn Edwards. The raven haired boy sat up and stretched, ready for the day ahead of him. Throwing on a pair of jeans, a plain white shirt and his old leather jacket, Zayn laced up his boots and headed to school with a smile on his face.  
Upon arrival, Zayn found his small group of friends by his locker. They were whispering to each other when Zayn stepped into the conversation. “Did you hear what Liam did to that nerdy kid?” One friend, called TJ, whispered. Zayn was confused. He thought Liam was a nice kid. Well, at least he was nice to him. Before anyone could answer, a loud smash and then what sounded like bones being crushed sounded through the hallway. Suddenly everyone grew quiet and looked towards the stairs. Zayn couldn’t believe his eyes. Liam James was holding Louis Williams up against a locker by his shirt. His feet weren’t even touching the ground! Just as Liam was about to throw a punch square in Louis’ face, Zayn did something no one dared to do. He ran over and grabbed Liam’s arm by his elbow and pulled his off on Louis, who quickly crumbled to the ground.  
Liam looked Zayn dead in the eye, most likely not believing what he just did. “What’s wrong with you?!” Zayn shouted at Liam furiously. Liam’s answer set Zayn over the edge. Liam’s response came out slow and steady.  
“It’s not like anyone cares.”  
Zayn pushed Liam aside and knelt down beside Louis.  
Louis laid on the ground holding his sides, tears streaming down his face from his tightly closed eyes. He was breathing hard and whimpering from the previous beating. It happened every other day but no one ever bothered to help him. Not until now that is. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he flinched back and slowly opened his red, tear rimmed eyes. His eyes met with an unfamiliar pair of bright hazel eyes. As he got his focus back he noticed it was Zayn Edwards.  
He had never talked to him, but Louis knew he was a good guy. Blinking back the fresh tears ready to spill, Louis slowly tried to sit up. “Are you okay?” Zayn spoke softly as if he was afraid talking too loud would hurt Louis. When Louis opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. He shook his head to say no instead. Zayn nodded and stood up once again. Heaving a deep sigh, Zayn reached down and placed his arms under Louis’, slowly lifting him to his feet.  
Zayn had so many questions he wanted to ask Louis, but first he needed to get him to the nurse. When he got Louis to his feet, Zayn let his arms fall to his sides. He wanted to see if Louis could walk on his own. By the pained look on his face when he tried to move, Zayn guessed it was a no. In one swift movement Zayn had Louis in his arms and was on the way to the office.  
“I’m sorry this happened to you, Louis.” Zayn whispered in his ear as they neared the office. Louis sighed and laid his head against Zayn’s shoulder not being able to keep it up anymore. “How long has he been bullying you?” Zayn asked, his voice laced with worry. Unable to form words still, Louis just shrugged. By now they had made it to the office. Walking in, Zayn placed Louis in a chair and went to talk to the principal. After explaining the situation, Louis was moved into a different room to get looked after. Liam got called into the office and, to Louis’ advantage, got expelled.  
Louis was lying on a table that looked like one you’d find in a doctor’s office. The nurses had told him that Liam cracked four of his ribs and bruised a few other bones. It was nothing too serious in Louis’ eyes. After about 10 minutes, Zayn walked into the small room and sat beside him. “Are you alright?” Zayn asked slowly. Louis just nodded and closed his eyes. The two boys sat in a comfortable silence for a minute before Zayn spoke again. “Do you ever talk?” He asked trying not to sound harsh or anything. He was simply curious as to why Louis was so quiet. Louis sighed and gestured to the notebook and pen that was on the desk in the corner of the room. Zayn looked skeptical but handed them over anyway. ‘What was he doing?’ Zayn thought. Louis simply wrote two words and smiled half-heartedly.  
‘I’m mute’ was written across the first page of the notebook. Zayn was shocked but recovered quickly and smiled back at Louis. Zayn nodded and thought for a second. “Well then I’ll do the talking, yeah?” Louis simply nodded again and gave Zayn his full attention. “You shouldn’t believe what people tell you, Louis.” Zayn started. “You are a smart kid and you are definitely not anything that people say you are.” He smiled softly and wiped away the tear that had slipped from Louis’ ocean blue eyes. “I know I can’t tell you it’s going to be okay from now on, but I can promise you that I’ll be there to help you when you need it.” He paused for a minute and looked at the floor before continuing. Louis smiled wide and played with Zayn’s fingers while he talked. “And one more thing before I head back to class.” What came out of Zayn’s mouth next made Louis stop and look at him with wide eyes.  
“I care.”


End file.
